Faery
Faery, is the primordial vampire species that predate even the Ancients themselves. There are only 7 of them due to them being unable to procreate in any way. They all come from the same family and are actually brothers, sisters, and a father. Their names are: Byron James, Brandon Johnson, Damon Johnson, Daniel Johnson, John, Justin Johnson and Ashley Johnson. John is the father of them all except for Byron and he was married to their mother, Ashley, before she was accidentally killed by Byron. These are not, however, their original first names, but only names that they adopted to fit modern times, their last names are real. They are the second oldest species to ever be shown and are arguably the most powerful. Early Life Before the Faeries became very first powerful immortal farey- vampire hybrid with wings, they were a very rich family that was born around the beginning of civilization in 6700 B.C. Ashley, the mother was a very powerful witch who had married John due to his wealth. With him she had 5 children but unknown to John, his wife was raped by a shape-shifter and gave birth to Byron. Angry that she had been raped, she wanted to turn her kids into immortal warriors so that they would never have to worry about death from the shape-shifters. Byron and Ashley both knew that he was already immortal but at the same time she didn't want her husband to find out about Byron not being his son so she performed the spell on him too, turning him into the first hybrid. Soon afterward Ashley became very sick, no amount of magic could heal her and 3 days later she died. It was soon discovered that all the faeries had gained unexplained mental powers and that Byron had the power to give powerful diseases to any mortal he touches. Byron later discovers, through unknown means, that he is capable of using magic, making him a shape-shifter/faery/warlock hybrid. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength-Faeries have been shown to be able to lift cars above their heads. They can decapitate any supernatural or non-supernatural creatures,super-powered beings,gods with a finger and sever or rip limbs,heart or organs from any creature supernatural or non-supernatural.and crush or lift any object,person,animal or vehicle,metal,stone. Their strength can increases over time. * Super Speed-Faeries can run at speeds that exceed 400 mph in seconds. They become absolutely nothing but a gust of wind when they run a and can outrun any supernatural,non-supernatural or super-powered beings and gods. * Heightened Senses-Faeries are capable of hearing a conversation between two people from 2 miles away. They have noses that can follow any scents better than a werewolf and great tracking skills. They can see anything from miles away with perfect clarity and can see any object or thing down to even a molecular level. * Super Agility-Faeries can jump extremely high, John once jumped high enough to touch the bottom of a plane 8,000 feet in the air. They are extremely flexible and also have quick reflexes that allow them to react and dodge any attack or object thrown at them . * Invincibility-Nothing is capable of injuring a Faery. They have been shown to be stabbed with any weapon to only to have it heal instantly and break upon contact.they can't drown in water or die from any injury.can't bleed and if they do bleed from any serious injury there blood will be black instead of red. * Regeneration-They can heal from heart extraction, decapitation and even loss of limbs. They can also heal from every and any wound in mere seconds and cannot be killed by anything. and they are immune to every damage that they suffer and they cannot feel any pain. * Command-Faeries can command any vampire,witch,human or supernatural or non-supernatural,super-powered beings,gods to do anything that he/she wants him to do. There is no resistance to this ability and is potentially limitless. They do not need to use verbal command due to their telepathy. * Venom-The venom of a faery is highly toxic to any creature who consumes it, except for humans. In humans, it gives them superhuman abilities for a short amount of time. It has an acid effect on faeries, burning away all their organs and replacing their blood, but it is in no way lethal to them. * Illusions- Faeries are capable of creating illusions so powerful that they can trick any powerful supernatural or non-supernatural creature even the primordial and the Ancients. The illusions are focused on the five senses and create a world so real that anyone can become trapped within them for days or years,even centuries. * Mental Abilities-When they became faeries, they got powers that developed within their minds that gave them extra power. The only mental abilities that has been shown is the ability to use magic by Byron and strong telekinesis by John. * Emotion Control (in themselves and in others)-Faeries are capable of controlling their own emotion to a vampire level and can turn off their humanity by command. They have also shown an ability to create emotions within people, like when Byron was capable of calming down Niklaus with just a word. * Telepathy-Faeries can read the minds of any species including animals, humans, vampires, werewolves and witches. They can use this across the world and can also use it to see into the mind and memories of any person,creature supernatural or not. They can give any commands using these abilities. * Dream Manipulation-Faeries can control the dreams of any beings creating powerful nightmares of peaceful sleep. They can use this ability to convey messages, trap people within their own minds, or even therapy. * Durability-They can take far more physical trauma then any other species and have skin that is as hard as stone. This allows them to get hit by vehicles going at high speeds and not even be affected.